ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventuring Fellow
de:Gefährten Category:GuidesCategory:Featured ArticlesCategory:Battle NPCs Obtaining the Signal Pearl You obtain the Signal Pearl which allows you to call your Adventuring Fellow after completing the following quests (in order): *Unlisted Qualities *Girl in the Looking Glass *Mirror, Mirror Adventuring Fellow Names During the quest Unlisted Qualities, you can select from the following names for your Adventuring Fellow. Face and Personality There are eight faces for each race and sex combination, and two hair colors for each face. During Unlisted Qualities, Kuah Dakonsa provides a list of appearances for your fellow's race and sex. See Adventuring Fellow Faces for more information. There are 12 personalities, six for each gender. Personality determines your fellow's dialogue and their headgear options. The personalities are: *'Male:' Sullen, Passionate, Calm and Collected, Serious, Childish, and Suave *'Female:' Sisterly, Lively, Agreeable, Naive, Serious, and Domineering.' Metamorphose Balsams and Metamorphose Perfumes temporarily alter personality, but only on the field. Leveling Up Your Adventuring Fellow *Your fellow obtains experience points from defeating targets that Check as Incredibly Easy Prey or above at his or her level. The experience points gained by your fellow are based upon your fellow's level relative to the target, not your own level. **At level 99, fellows' stats increase according to the player's average equipped Item Level. **Per the May 14, 2015 update: "Adventuring Fellows have had the following attributes increased when their player is wearing item level equipment. Accuracy / Magic Accuracy / Ranged Accuracy / Evasion / Magic Evasion / Defense" *Your fellow stays active for a certain number of kills or a certain length of time, whichever comes first. The number/time increases based on your Adventuring Fellow Bond, starting at a minimum of 50 kills/90 minutes and increasing to a maximum of 100 kills/180 minutes (see Adventuring Fellow Bond below). *You can call your Adventuring Fellow in most zones. To call him/her in Wings of the Goddess zones, use the Cavernous Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S) for a cutscene unlocking the past for your fellow (only needs to be done once). *Fellows are far more restricted than Alter egos. Currently you '''cannot call your Adventuring Fellow' in the following prohibited areas: :: All cities, including those in the past :: All battlefield zones :: All ferries and airships, including Manaclipper and Phanauet Channel :: Restricted Regions: Abdhaljs, Abyssea, Dynamis, Limbus, Lumoria, Ruins of Alzadaal, Tu'Lia :: Restricted Beastman Strongholds: Ghelsba Outpost, Altar Room, Monastic Cavern, Qulun Dome, Arrapago Reef, Halvung, Mamook, Beadeaux (S), Castle Oztroja (S), Castle Zvahl Baileys (S), Castle Zvahl Keep (S), La Vaule (S) :: Assault-type dungeons: Ilrusi Atoll, Lebros Cavern, Leujaoam Sanctum, Mamool Ja Training Grounds, Periqia, The Ashu Talif, Everbloom Hollow, Ghoyu's Reverie, Ruhotz Silvermines, Rala Waterways (U), Cirdas Caverns (U), Yorcia Weald (U), Outer Ra'Kaznar (U) :: ' Formerly level-capped areas from Chains of Promathia:' Pso'Xja, Sacrarium, Riverne - Site A01, Riverne - Site B01, Promyvion - Vahzl, Phomiuna Aqueducts :: Other restricted areas: Beaucedine Glacier (S), Xarcabard (S), Dragon's Aery, Hall of Transference, Hall of the Gods :: Conditional Areas: You can call your Adventuring Fellow in Promyvion - Dem, Promyvion - Holla, and Promyvion - Mea by examining the Rendezvous Point with an Emptiness Investigation Note in your possession. However, Signal Pearls and Tactics Pearls do not function in those areas. Fellows cannot enter Promyvion spires. *You cannot call your Adventuring Fellow when you are in the middle of an NPC escort quest, but you can call him/her after the NPC disappears. If you are doing an NPC escort while in a party but you were not the one to activate it, you can call your NPC. *You cannot call your Adventuring Fellow while under Level Sync or a Level Restriction. *If you enter a town with your fellow, he or she is dismissed and does not reappear when you leave town; you must resummon your fellow after exiting town. *You can talk to your fellow outside of town, and he/she will cycle through their stock responses, including a hint at how close he/she is to the next level. The message varies depending on your fellow's personality. *To have your fellow obtain max EXP per kill, at level 30 you must kill targets at least 4 levels higher than your fellow, from levels 31 to 50 you must kill targets at least 3 higher than your fellow, from levels 51 to 55 you must kill targets at least 4 higher than your fellow, from levels 56 to 60 you must kill targets at least 5 higher than your fellow, and from levels 61+ you must kill targets at least 6 higher than your fellow. *Here is a small list of examples that could be your targets. *If your fellow is getting maximum exp per kill, the following chart indicates how many kills are needed to level up. | | |} | | |} | | |} | | |} Fighting with your Adventuring Fellow In Parties/Alliances *It is possible to call an Adventuring Fellow in an alliance or a party. *Fellows can be called in conjunction with Alter Egos. *Adventuring Fellows count towards the maximum party limit, so a party cannot have more than 3 Adventuring Fellows present. However, this only applies to members in the same area, so a party of 6 can have an Adventuring Fellow in their party, as long as one of the players is in a different area. *Every new party member, including new Adventuring Fellows, added to a full, 6-member party, will kick out one of the Adventuring Fellows, starting with the oldest. Reives *Fellows can be summoned in colonization, lair, and wildskeeper reives, but they do not receive momentum bonuses. Experience Point Reduction *Adventuring Fellows no longer reduce the experience points you earn. Capacity Point Reduction *Adventuring Fellows DO reduce Capacity Point gain. Situations that cause your fellow to vanish *Your fellow disappears if you are knocked out, get on a Chocobo, become charmed, enter an area where fellows cannot be called, sign up for a Campaign Battle or level sync; fellows come with you when you teleport or escape. *If you enter a town with your fellow, he or she disappears and does not reappear when you leave the town. *If you log off while your adventuring fellow is still accompanying you, he/she reappears the next time you log on. However, all of your fellow's status effects are wiped. This also happens when you change areas. Spellcasting *Your Adventuring Fellow casts level-appropriate spells if set to Healer, Soothing Healer, or Stalwart Shield, but only casts single-target spells on him/herself and you. Your fellow will not cast spells on other members of your party or alliance. *Your fellow loses access to lower-level Protect and Shell spells as his/her level rises. For example, if Protect IV is available, your fellow will never cast Protect, Protect II, or Protect III at that level. **Your fellow does not lose access to lower tier Cure spells in this way. Monster Aggression *Fellows cannot be aggroed by monsters, but can cause them to link. Targeting Your Fellow *Your adventuring fellow can be cured and buffed by other players as if it were not a member of the party. *Your Adventuring Fellow can be targeted for party-only buffs (such as Refresh), and is affected by multiple-target party buffs that you cast (such as Protectra), but not ones cast by other party members. **The macro pronouns (fellow target), (sub target player character), and (sub target) can be used to specifically target your fellow. ***If there is a party member with the same name as your adventuring fellow, text commands will target the party member. *Fellows seem to be treated the same as monsters in the sense of being cast on, so it is recommended to skill up Healing and Enhancing magic on your fellow, as the spells being cast on them will have the same effect as if one were to hit a high-level monster with a low-skilled weapon. It is also possible to skill up on another player's fellow, so it is a good idea to skill up on the highest level NPC you can find. *Your Adventuring Fellow can be used for Trick Attack to grant the damage received from striking behind a party or alliance member. *Your Adventuring Fellow is not affected by Blood Pact: Wards. *Your fellow is affected by Avatar's Favor effects. *Shikikoyo can be used on your fellow. If in battle, /ja "Shikikoyo" is how you macro it. *You can use Devotion and Martyr on your fellow. *Corsair rolls will buff your fellow as long as they are within range. *Your fellow is affected by enhancements you cast through Diffusion as a Blue Mage. Experience Loss *Your adventuring fellow does not lose experience points when knocked out. Weapon Skills *Your fellow uses Weapon Skills and can cause Skillchains. *Weapon skill choice is random, but fellows generally favor higher-level weapon skills. *If your TP is at least 50% when your fellow's TP hits 100%, he/she will wait for your TP to reach 100% to unleash a weapon skill, making it possible to skillchain. Attackers and Fierce Attackers time their weapon skills better. When your fellow's TP reaches 300%, he or she immediately uses a weapon skill regardless of your TP. *Your fellow has A+ skill and can use any weapon skill available at his/her level (except Merit/RME/Campaign weapon skills). Eating homemade food from your Fellow temporarily gives them access to all weapon skills regardless of level. *By default, your fellow does not use area of effect weapon skills: Spinning Attack/Cyclone/Circle Blade/Shockwave/Spinning Scythe/Earth Crusher. However, these skills can be enabled at Rendezvous Points. Blessed Radiance *Your fellow gains an ability called "Blessed Radiance" after completing Mirror Images. The ability will be used when both you and your fellow are in red (<25%) HP. This ability does a significant amount of damage and grants him/her Invincible status. It can be used once per call. After your fellow uses it, you can dismiss him/her and summon your fellow again using a Tactics Pearl to make Blessed Radiance available. Chat Filters *To see the damage your fellow deals, make sure the chat filter "Damage taken by foes" is turned off. *To see the damage your fellow takes, make sure the chat filter "Attacks by foes" is turned off. Provoke *Fellows set to Shield or Stalwart Shield use Provoke to maintain enmity. *Attackers, Healers, Fierce Attackers, and Soothing Healers still use Provoke if your HP drops into the red. Super Kupowers *Adventuring fellows are affected by the Swift Shoes and Blood of the Vampyr Super Kupowers. New Signal Pearls *If you have recently received a new signal pearl (because you threw it away) and lose it again, you will not be able to receive another one until after Japanese midnight. Sambas *Like pets, your fellow cannot benefit from Samba effects on monsters. Adventuring Fellow Bond *Your bond with your fellow can be strengthened or weakened by your actions. *Each time you use your Signal Pearl or Tactics Pearl, your bond increases by 1. **As such, players can dismiss their fellow and summon them every 3 minutes with the Tactics pearl to quickly gain bond once acquired. (It is not required to do any fighting or actions to do this either. Simply summon, disband and re-summon after 3 minutes.) *Selecting the option "Let's chat" at a Rendezvous Point increases your bond by 1 once per real-life day. **This may no longer be correct; if you chat more than once, it seems that Bond Increases more. Roughly around 2-3 increase, rather than 1. **Calling your fellow at a Rendezvous Point and select "Let's talk about appearances" increases bond too. Perhaps every option does this, more testing is needed. *Throwing away your Signal Pearl decreases your Bond by 5. *Your maximum bond limit can be increased by completing the following quests: **Past Reflections **Blighted Gloom **Blessed Radiance **Mirror Images *The strength of your bond makes new weapons and headgear available to your fellow and increases the time that your fellow fights by your side. NOTE: This table is out of date. A bond level of 10 but less than 15 results in an Adventuring Fellow being out for 2.5 hours (150 minutes). NOTE: A new Adventuring Fellow can now get somewhere over 90 kills the first time the Signal Pearl is used. NOTE: Time only counts while logged on. It's possible to summon your fellow, log out for as long as you want, and pick up where you left off when you log back on. NOTE: The new maximum time a fully bonded fellow (bond level 120+) can stay out is 4 hours, with an additional 30 minutes (for 4.5 hours total) purchased using fellowship points. NOTE: The new maximum time for a fellow ready for Mixed Signals is 3 hours 30 minutes (no purchased time extensions with fellowship points). NOTE: The new maximum number of kills with a fully developed NPC is 200. Adventuring Fellow Combat Styles After your Adventuring Fellow Bond increases to 5, you can set your Adventuring Fellow to be one of three types at a Rendezvous Point. *'Healer' - attacks and casts White Magic; has Auto Regen (similar to WHM). *'Shield' - attacks and provokes; has Undead Killer (similar to PLD /WAR who doesn't cast). *'Attacker' - concentrates on attacking; has Double Attack and Counter (similar to WAR/MNK). When the bond level between your fellow and your character reaches 60+, (s)he can obtain three additional combat styles. Typically this occurs after completing the Chameleon Capers quest, but can also occur if (A) you have a bond level of 60+ and (B) any of the Tactics Manuals (Tactics Manual of Endurance, Tactics Manual of Fortitude, and Tactics Manual of Might) are where your fellow can access them (e.g., Mog Satchel, Mog Sack, Mog Case, or your Inventory). NOTE: Your fellow can not read a manual put up in your bazaar. You can obtain these three manuals before even starting the Chameleon Capers quest by purchasing (bazaar), trading / borrowing them from other players or one of your other characters, or purchasing from Ajahkeem for Adventuring Fellow Points (as you will probably never use all your Fellow Points, it is recommended to purchase these with them rather than spending gil). These manuals expand your fellow's repertoire by giving them access to advanced melee jobs (e.g. PLD and MNK) and increasing the spells and intelligence of your healer. The three new combat styles and how they relate to the existing ones are: *'Soothing Healer' - Heals and remedies ailments more frequently. Uses enfeebling magic more intelligently. **This style requires the T.M. Endurance item. **''Healer'' and Soothing Healer place their partners before themselves for curing and removing ailments, but not necessarily enhancements. *'Stalwart Shield' - Same as normal "Shield", but now Cures self when under 80% HP. Has Auto Refresh. **This style requires the T.M. Fortitude item. **''Stalwart Shield'' acts as a Paladin with a Warrior support job. Your fellow uses spells according to a Paladin's level. Also, at level 50 Stalwart Shields acquire Double Attack. Stalwart and normal Shield NPCs will also prioritize you when using Provoke. *'Fierce Attacker' - Uses additional Weapon Skills, notifies you when at 90% TP, and Double Attacks more frequently. **This style requires the T.M. Might item. **''Attacker'' and Fierce Attacker act as Warriors with a Monk support job. At level 20, your NPC gains Counter. At level 25, he or she gains Double Attack. When fighting Hand-to-Hand, they have a chance to Guard. **No longer uses weaker versions of existing weapon skills (examples: always uses Full Swing rather than Heavy Swing; never uses Starburst but instead uses Sunburst). *To use the manual, talk to your NPC at the Rendezvous Point with it in your inventory. When you check the Rendezvous Point again, the new job is available to be selected from the job style menu. Manuals do not work if they are in your bazaar. *Tactics Manuals are not consumed upon use. *Tactics Manuals are only Rare items and can be traded to other players or sold through Bazaar. *If your bond decreases to less than 5 (by throwing away your Signal Pearl), you will not have the option to change combat styles until your Bond reaches 5 again. *Should you have all three manuals available to your fellow, (s)he will (most likely) read them in the order (s)he finds them in your possessions. The default sort order is Tactics Manual of Fortitude, Tactics Manual of Might, Tactics Manual of Endurance. Regardless of class, your NPC uses Provoke when your HP is red. Adventuring Fellow Level Caps Your Adventuring Fellow starts at level 30 and cannot gain levels higher than level 50 until completing the following Adventuring Fellow level cap (limit break) quests. *Picture Perfect - Increases NPC Level Cap to 55 *Regaining Trust - Increases NPC Level Cap to 60 *Mixed Signals - Increases NPC Level Cap to 65 *Clash of the Comrades - Increases NPC Level Cap to 70 *A Trial in Tandem - Increases NPC Level Cap to 75 *A Trial in Tandem, Redux - Increases NPC Level Cap to 80 *Yet Another Trial in Tandem - Increases NPC Level Cap to 85 *A Quaternary Trial in Tandem - Increases NPC Level Cap to 90 *A Trial in Tandem Revisited - Increases NPC Level Cap to 99 Obtaining the Tactics Pearl After completing Chains of Promathia mission 1-1 The Rites of Life and obtaining 35+ Fellow Bond, you can obtain a Tactics Pearl to summon your adventuring fellow more often. For a walkthrough, see Tactics Pearl Quest. Adventuring Fellow Points *To gain access to fellow points, equip your Signal Pearl and speak to Luto Mewrilah in Upper Jeuno (G-8) for a cutscene. *Go to G-9 in Ru'Lude Gardens, next to the Rendezvous Point, and speak with Ajahkeem for a second cutscene. This may not trigger until some level of bond between zero and the amount required for Past Reflections is obtained . *Adventuring Fellow Points are not lost if you restart to get a new Fellow. Any previous purchases (such as extended time on the battlefield) are also be retained; however, you cannot make purchases for certain items (such as Tactics Manuals) until you have reached their respective quest completion requirements. *See the Discussion Page regarding calculation of fellow points. *'Click here to see rewards that can be purchased with Fellow Points.' Adventuring Fellow Weapons, Armor, and Headgear *As your Bond increases, Luto Mewrilah offers to take weapons from you and give them to your fellow. If she acknowledges the trade, your fellow will equip the weapon. **See Adventuring Fellow Equipment for more information. *The equipment that your Adventuring Fellow wears does not affect his or her statistics; it's only for looks. *As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, you will be given the option to "lock in" certain equipment that your NPC is wearing. This option appears at a Rendezvous Point under the heading "Fashionable Equipment." When you select one of the equipment options under the Fashionable Equipment submenu, you will lock in that piece of equipment so that it will not change regardless of where you choose to level. **See Adventuring Fellow Equipment for more information. **See Adventuring Fellow Equipment Guide for even more information about changing your Adventuring Fellow's equipment. *As your Adventuring Fellow Bond grows stronger, you will be presented with headgear choices for your NPC to wear. **See Adventuring Fellow Equipment for more information. Increasing your fellow's stats *Your fellow's armor does not affect their stats and is only for visual purposes. *Level 99 Adventuring Fellows' stats increase according to the player's average equipped Item Level. *The following weapons increase your fellow's stats when equipped by you. They only need to be equipped when calling your fellow, allowing you to change to another weapon and keep the effect. **Shinai = STR+4, DEX+4 **Ibushi Shinai +1 = HP+10, MP+10 ***These two weapon items are obtained from the Feast of Swords event. ***The Shinai purchased with adventuring fellow points is equipped by your fellow, and does not give these stats. *The following equipment (all level 70) from the Hydra Jupon Set, when worn by you, increases your fellow's stats: **Hydra Cap = HP+10, MP+10, INT+2 **Hydra Jupon = HP+20, MP+20, VIT+2 **Hydra Bracers = HP+10, MP+10, DEX+2 **Hydra Hose = HP+10, MP+10, STR+2 **Hydra Boots = HP+10, MP+10, AGI+2 **The full set gives your fellow a total of HP+60, MP+60, INT+2, DEX+2, VIT+2, STR+2 and AGI+2. ***This equipment is dropped randomly by enemies in Dynamis - Tavnazia, especially the Nightmare Taurus. Fellow Access to 'Wings of the Goddess' Areas To be able to call your fellow in the past, examine the Cavernous Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S) (K-9). You will get the cutscene "Stray Fellow". You only need to do this once, even if you get a new fellow. *If you are using this Cavernous Maw for the first time, you will activate the Maw but not get the cutscene. Simply go back into the past and repeat the process. Obtaining A New Adventuring Fellow If you decide you want to change your fellow to another face type, race, sex, or size, you can restart after completing Mirror, Mirror. Talk to Luto Mewrilah and choose "I want to quit this task" and verify you want to get rid of your current fellow. You will entirely lose your fellow and be able to complete the quests again, choosing a new fellow. You will be required to return your Signal Pearl (and Tactics Pearl if you currently have one) to Luto to start over with a new fellow. If you have dropped your Signal Pearl you can get a new one by going to any Rendezvous Point and requesting a new one. See Also Quests *Bait and Switch Weapons *Adventuring Fellow Equipment Guides *Fellow Leveling Guide *Adventuring Fellow Equipment Guide *Adventuring Fellow Personality |}|}|}|}|}|}